The primary goal of the Adolescent Medicine Trials Network throughout the United States is to conduct research in HIV infected and HIV at risk adolescents, 12 to 24 years of age, in order to intervene through the development of studies aimed at the primary, secondary, and tertiary prevention of HIV infection, which is reported to have increased by 20% in this population from 2000 to 2003 by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. The state of Florida has been significantly affected by the AIDS epidemic, especially among its teenagers living on the southeast coast of the state, particularly in Broward and Miami-Dade counties. Consequently, the primary objective of the Adolescent Medicine Trials Unit in Fort Lauderdale Florida, which serves all of Broward County, is to collaborate with the ATM of the National Institutes of Health so that HIV infected and at-risk youth living in this community may participate in selected behavioral and community based translational, prophylactic, therapeutic, and vaccine trials which may someday help to eradicate HIV infection among adolescents in the United States and throughout the world. In Broward County, the youth participating in the ATN protocols have identified this initiative as the "Planning Our World Through Education and Research (POWER) Youth Project." The specific aim of the POWER Youth Project is to expand outreach to adolescents throughout the community, especially those at high risk for HIV, in order to bring as many youth as possible into care and to provide an opportunity for these youth to participate in research. The POWER Youth Project, in collaboration with the adolescent team of the Comprehensive Family AIDS Project (CFAP) (Ryan White, Title IV) in Fort Lauderdale, will expand its outreach efforts by focusing on innovative methods of recruitment and retention of hard to reach youth, including those who are homeless, substance abusing, truant and others at very high risk for HIV infection. The Adolescent Trials Unit at the Fort Lauderdale site will continue its adolescent-friendly, comprehensive model of care delivery for youth. [unreadable] [unreadable]